Caelistis (3.5e Campaign Setting)/Classes/OrobasPrestige
Monk of the Empty Hand Monks of the Empty Hand are devout followers of Orobas, who believe only in the impotence of the world around them. So strong is their belief in disbelief that they begin to fade from existence, and they become frighteningly powerful for people who think so little of everything around them. Hit Die: d8. Requirements To qualify to become a Monk of the Empty Hand, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. * Religion: Must worship Orobas. * Base Attack Bonus: +4. * Feats: Stunning Fist. * Alignment: Any lawful. * Special: Flurry of Blows. Class Skills The Monk of the Empty Hand’s class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Balance (Dex), Concentration (Con), Craft (Int), Hide (Dex), Knowledge (Religion) (Int), Listen (Wis), Move Silently (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Spot (Wis), and Tumble (Dex). Skill Points at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. Class Features All of the following are Class Features for the Monk of the Empty Hand. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: You gain proficiency with the flail. You do not gain proficiency with any armor. Monk Abilities: Levels in Monk of the Empty Hand count as levels in Monk for determining unarmed damage, flurry of blows, uses of Stunning Fist, and bonus to AC. You do not gain any other benefits of that class. Favored Weapon: You may now count the flail as a special monk weapon for the purpose of Flurry of Blows. Empty Fist (Su): You may spend a use of Stunning Blow in order to deal an extra 1d8 points of negative energy damage to a living target as part of any attack made with either your unarmed strike or a flail. The extra damage increases as shown on the chart above, for a maximum of 5d8 at 9th level. If used on Undead, then they must make a will save (DC 10+1/2 Class Level+Wis) or be stunned for a number of rounds equal to your Monk of the Empty Hand level. This effect ignores normal undead immunities. Empty Body (Su): At 2nd level, a Monk of the Empty Hand gains immunity to all diseases and poisons, supernatural or otherwise. Empty Soul (Su): Once per day at 4th level, and once more per day at 7th and 10th, a Monk of the Empty Hand may momentarily phase out of existence as an immediate action. This lasts until the start of the character's next turn, at which point they return in the square they were last in, or, if that area would be harmful, in a space adjacent to that square. If used as a reaction to an attack, the attack is treated as having missed, accept it can do no damage and any effects it would apply are completely negated. While using Empty Soul, a clear image of the character remains where they were, but they are immune to all forms of attack, and cannot see, hear, or take any actions. Shadow Step (Su): At 6th level, a Monk of the Empty Hand may teleport a number or squares equal half their class level times their Wisdom modifier per day as a move action. This does not provoke attacks of opportunity, and may be split up among multiple move-actions. Nihilistic Mind (Su): At 8th level, a Monk of the Empty Hand may gain immunity to mind-affecting spells and abilities that lasts for a number or rounds per day equal to his or her class level as mind blank. This ability can be activated and deactivated as a free action, even while under the effects of a mind-affecting spell or ability, in which case that ability stops functioning for as long as the Monk of the Empty Hand continues to use Nihilistic Mind, and continues once this ability ends, assuming the duration allows it. Ineffable Being (Su): At 10th level, a Monk of the Empty Hand has reached the peak of his or her training, and is harder to affect with all things. He or she gains DR 5/-, a +4 Perfection bonus on all saving throws, and a +4 Perfection bonus to AC. Campaign Information Playing the Monk of the Empty Hand :Combat: The Monk of the Empty Hand has very little to fight with in the first few levels. While you can apply Empty Hand to every strike in a flurry of blows, you may be better off stunning most things. However, as the ability becomes more powerful, you can decimate enemies with a barrage of strike. The Empty Soul ability is best saved for avoiding potent special effects or spells, especially because it can negate spells that target Will or Fortitude unlike Evasion. Shadow Step is best used to avoid enemies and strike weaker opponents. :Roleplaying: You follow a religion so deeply that your beliefs physically manifest into your being. While this may partially be because of your extreme mental and physical discipline, it still shows a strong devotion. It is this disbelief in the power of anything that gave you this power, and it should reflect in your decisions. You are likely fearless of opponents, knowing that they may claim strength, but can never truly matter. Or perhaps you are very stoic, refraining from things that you deem unimportant. You likely eat very rationed meals and sleep only when necessary. Other people likely fear you; your cold glare and the emptiness of your soul unnerves most people who haven't been exposed to the harsh truth you follow. Monks of the Empty Hand in Caelistis :NPCs: NPC Monks of the Empty Hand likely take things very seriously and travel alone. While the Church of Orobas may lend a hand to someone who needs help in a time of need, this is mostly for positive publicity. Don't expect a kind greeting, especially if you seem overly emotional or have clearly near-sighted goals.